Stirb nicht vor mir
by L0hengrin
Summary: Songfic zu "Stirb nicht vor mir" von Rammstein & Sharleen Spiteri
1. Chapter 1

_Nachdem ich bemerkt hab, dass ich heute wieder kreativ sein kann, hab ich mich mal an eine Songfic gewagt, die schon seit längerem geplant, aber nie entstanden ist, weil ich kein passendes Lied gefunden hab.  
Disclaimer: Sev & Hermie: JKR. Song: Rammstein & Sharleen Spiteri. Rest: Meins._  
_Bitte seid gnädig mit meiner ersten Songfic :)_

_**Stirb nicht vor mir - Rammstein feat. Sharleen Spiteri**_

_Die Nacht öffnet ihren Schoß  
Das Kind heißt Einsamkeit  
Es ist kalt und regungslos  
Ich weine leise in die Zeit_

Severus Snape konnte nicht schlafen. Er saß auf den Ländereien am See und schaute in den Mond. Groß und voll stand er über den Wipfeln des Verbotenen Waldes und ließ die Tränen, die langsam Severus Wange herunterliefen, funkeln.

_Ich weiß nicht wie du heißt  
Doch ich weiß dass es dich gibt  
Ich weiß dass irgendwann  
irgendwer mich liebt_

Er wusste, dass sie irgendwo im Schloss hinter ihm schlief, nicht ahnend, dass er hier saß und weinte. Wegen ihr. Er wusste, dass sie da war, dass sie unter demselben Dach wie er aß, schlief, lebte.

_He comes to me every night  
No words are left to say  
With his hands __around my neck  
I close my eyes and pass away_

Hermine lag in ihrem Bett und starrte in denselben Mond. Nachts waren ihre Gedanken immer bei ihm. Jede Nacht dachte sie über ihre bevorstehende Abreise nach. Sie fragte sich, was er dachte. Dachte er auch über sie nach?

_I don't know who he is  
In my dreams he does exist  
His passion is a kiss  
And I can not resist_

Immer wieder packten sie die Zweifel. Was wusste sie über den Mann, in den sie unsterblich verliebt war? Sah sie ihn so, wie er wirklich war? War er so, wie in ihren Träumen?

_Ich warte hier_

Wusste sie, dass er auch außerhalb vom Unterricht existierte?

_Don't die before I do_

Wusste er, dass sie Hogwarts bald verlassen musste?

_Ich warte hier  
Stirb nicht vor mir_

Wusste sie, dass er jeden Tag in der Bibliothek auf sie wartete, nur um sie ungestört zu betrachten?

_I don't know who you are  
I know that you exist_

Wusste er, dasssie sich in Zaubertränke besonders anstrengte, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen?

_Stirb nicht _

Wusste sie, dass er sie nur um seinen Ruf zu wahren von oben herab behandelte?

_Sometimes love seems so far _

Wusste er, dass sie besonders oft Streifzüge mit den Jungs ausheckte, in der Hoffnung, von ihm erwischt zu werden?

_Ich warte hier _

Wusste sie, dass er immer nach einem Grund suchte, ihr Nachsitzen zu erteilen, allerdings keinen triftigen fand?

_Your love I can't dismiss_

Wusste er, dass sie wegen ihm nicht schlafen konnte?

_Ich warte hier_

Wusste sie, dass er hier saß?

_Alle Häuser sind verschneit  
Und in den Fenstern Kerzenlicht  
Dort liegen sie zu zweit  
Und ich  
Ich warte nur auf dich_

Obwohl seine Roben schon ganz feucht von den Tränen waren, blieb Severus sitzen. Jetzt aufzuhören, den Mond zu betrachten, schien ihm wie die Hoffnung aufzugeben. Worauf er hoffte, wusste Severus selbst nicht. Wartete er schon so lange, dass er nicht mehr wusste, worauf?  
Hermine starrte den durch die Tränen verschwommenen Mond immer noch an. Wie lange ging das jetzt schon so, dass sie beinahe jede Nacht wach da saß und an ihn dachte? Zu lange, eindeutig. Doch was sollte sie dagegen unternehmen?

_Ich warte hier _

Jede Nacht wartete er auf die Erkenntnis.

_Don't die before I do _

Jede Nacht wartete sie auf eine Idee.

_Ich warte hier _

Er wartete, dass ihm wieder einfiel, warum er jede Nacht weinend in der Kälte saß und an sie dachte.

_Stirb nicht vor mir_

Er wartete, dass sie aus dem Schloss gerannt kam, um ihm ihre Liebe zu gestehen.

_I do__n't know whe you are  
I know that you exist _

Sie wartete auf einen besseren Grund, als einfach in die Kerker zu stürmen um ihm ihre Liebe zu beichten.

_Stirb nicht _

Er wartete.

_Sometimes love seems so far _

Sie wartete.

_Ich warte hier _

Wusste sie, was er empfand?

_Your love I can't dismiss_

Wusste er, was sie fühlte?

_Stirb nicht vor mir_

Leise Tränen rannen von Severus Gesicht, während er sich fragte, woher sie das alles wissen sollte.

_Review? :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Tut mir Leid, ich konnte die beiden in meiner anderen Songfic einfach nicht so stehen lassen.  
Seid bitte wieder gnädig, diese hier ist um 1:00 Uhr nachts entstanden. Review wäre trotzdem nett :)_

_Disclaimer: Sev & Hermie: JKR. Song: Sportfreunde Stiller. Rest: Meins._

_**Ein Kompliment**_

_**Wenn man so will bist du das Ziel einer langen Reise**  
_Eine Reise, die nun schon sieben Jahre andauerte._  
**Die Perfektion der besten Art und Weise**  
_Der besten Art und Weise, wie seine Traumfrau sein sollte._  
**In stillen Momenten leise**  
_Nicht wie die anderen, hektischen, sich ständig in Szene setzenden Frauen.  
_**Die Schaumkrone der Woge der Begeisterung**  
_Jemand, der sich nicht für jeden Schwachsinn begeistern lies.  
_**Bergauf mein Antrieb und Schwung**  
_Und jemand, auf den man sich verlassen und dem man trauen konnte.

**_Ich wollte dir nur mal eben sagen, dass du das Größte für mich bist  
Und sicher geh'n, ob du denn dasselbe für mich fühlst  
Für mich fühlst_**

Genauso würde er es ihr sagen.

_**Wenn man so will bist du meine Chill-out Area**  
_Naja, nicht direkt. Aber sein Fach fiel ihr eben besonders leicht._  
**Meine Feiertage in jedem Jahr**  
_Sie liebte seine Anwesenheit._  
**Meine Süßwarenabteilung im Supermarkt**  
_Sie konnte nicht genug von ihm haben._  
**Die Lösung wenn mal was hakt**  
_Er war ihre ganze Motivation, sie wollte, dass er stolz auf sie war._  
**So wertvoll, dass man es sich gerne aufspart**  
_Deshalb hatte sie sieben Jahre gewartet, um ihm ihre Liebe zu gestehen._  
**Und so schön, dass man nie darauf verzichten mag**  
_Aus diesem Grund gestand sie sie ihm.

**_Ich wollte dir nur mal eben sagen, dass du das Größte für mich bist  
Und sicher geh'n, ob du denn dasselbe für mich fühlst  
Für mich fühlst_**

So wollte sie es ihm sagen.

**_Ich wollte dir nur mal eben sagen, dass du das Größte für mich bist  
Und sicher geh'n, ob du denn dasselbe für mich fühlst  
Für mich fühlst_**

In Gedanken wiederholte er dieses Geständnis. Immer wieder. Er wusste genau, dieser Abend wäre seine letzte Möglichkeit, ihr alles zu sagen. Wenn er sie nicht finden würde… Es wäre eine Katastrophe. Er ging hinaus zum vom Mond beschienenen See, dessen Anblick ihn schon so oft getröstet hatte.

**_Ich wollte dir nur mal eben sagen, dass du das Größte für mich bist  
Und sicher geh'n, ob du denn dasselbe für mich fühlst  
Für mich fühlst_**

Wenn sie ihm heute Abend nicht alles gestand, würde sie bestimmt nie wieder die Chance dazu kriegen. Ihr Liebesgeständnis war ihr Mantra, immer wieder sagte sie es sich vor. Wo konnte er sein, wenn er nicht in seinen Kerkern war? Sie suchte überall, bis sie ihn auf dem Weg zum See traf.  
Sie schauten sich an und holten gleichzeitig Luft.

_**Ich wollte dir nur mal eben sagen, dass du das Größte für mich bist**  
**Und sicher geh'n, ob du denn dasselbe für mich fühlst**  
**Für mich fühlst**  
_

Während Severus erleichtert lächelte, fing Hermine an, vor Glück zu weinen.


End file.
